Fibrinogen can be extremely useful in surgical environments for sealing incisions and binding wounds. A need exists to deliver fibrinogen in a timely manner during a surgical procedure which is of the highest quality.
Autologous blood donation is preferred since it removes potential sources of interferences with respect to the quality of the fibrinogen product. Like most blood products, fibrinogen is thermolabile and must be harvested and processed under optimal conditions to maintain a high quality profile.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR ______________________________________ 2,845,929 August 5, 1958 Strumia 3,839,204 October 1, 1974 Ingenito, et al. 4,025,618 May 24, 1977 Garber, et al. 4,801,777 January 31, 1989 Auerbach 4,915,847 April 10, 1990 Dillon, et al. 5,261,255 November 16, 1993 Coelho, et al. 5,462,716 October 31, 1995 Holm 5,482,854 January 9, 1996 O'Leary, et al. 5,520,885 May 28, 1996 Coelho, et al. ______________________________________